The Police and the Delinquent
by tigerpanther
Summary: Another AoKaga here and as the title says: Aomine, a cop, had to make sure Kagami, a high school trouble maker, safe whatever the cause is. AU/boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

The Police and the Delinquent

**Another AoKaga here and as the title says: Aomine the police who had to make sure Kagami, the high school trouble maker, safe whatever the cause is. AU/boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**I know I'm not yet finish with the other two; it's hard to stick with a single story and not get bored along the way.**

**This story, just like my others, just popped out of nowhere, so if there are similarities from other stories, I'm really sorry, I don't have any idea. I really really really love this two and I love how cute they can be together.**

**AU boyxboy errors not edited**

* * *

…

"You know kid, I really won't let you go until your parents pick you up." The blue-haired police officer lazily repeated.

The teenage lad just sat at the chair in front of the white messy table. Right now, Kagami Taiga is inside the office of this blue-haired tan officer who looks bored and irritated. He sighed and looks at the wall clock, 9:50 pm, it's getting late. "If that's the plan then I guess I might end up living in here." He unconsciously touched his bruised cheeks and his swollen lips. 'That asshole just listed his name for a deathwish.'

The police officer took a deep breath, "Look here kiddo, I have a freaking date tonight and because of you I'm fucking tied in this mess!" He glared at the red-haired boy who happens to not care whatever is happening to him.

"I'm really sorry uhhmn," Kagami peaks at the officer's name plate, "Mr. Aomine, sir… But my parents are too busy to pick me up and I don't think they have a time." He tried to sound as polite as he can be, but Kagami knows he sounded irritated and annoyed as well.

"The fuck did you just say? Give me your cellphone and I'm going to call them." He reached his hand and waited, "NOW!"

Kagami panics a bit, he knew how screwed he is the moment his dad finds out about this. "Sir… my mom and dad are in America now, and I don't really think calling them would make any difference."

Aomine Daiki took another deep breath. He grabbed the telephone in his table and dialed some number, "Yamamoto, I need you to research the whereabouts of Kagami Taiga's parents right now. Yes the kid who was in the mess at the fighting in the park a while ago. Yes… okay, ring me when you found out something."

As they waited in silence, Aomine tapped his fingers in unison with the wall clock. "Might as well cancel my date." He grabbed his cellphone in one of the drawers and dialed the number of his so called date. "Hey, I won't make it tonight, yes, I had to babysit a troublemaker here."

Kagami Taiga leaned his back at the chair growling and staring at the walls in front of him recalling what happened a while ago.

_Considering that he just move here a month ago, the street court has always been his favorite place. He doesn't mind playing on his own, but sometimes his classmate, Kuroko Tetsuya, joined him. _

_ This is one of the 'sometimes' days. They'd been having fun for a while until a loud group of older boys suddenly entered the court with eyes looking for trouble. Kagami knows that this will lead to trouble. He decided to grab his friend and just shrug all the insults and curses the older boys are throwing to them. _

_ To his horror, the smaller boy approached them with his straight face and started with, "I'm sorry but will you please stop saying things like that? It is insulting."_

_ They all laugh at Kuroko's words. One of them said, "Insulting? That's the point shorty!" _

_ 'Oh no!' Kagami shouted in his mind, 'not that word.' _

_ "I'm sorry but will you please get out of here, we are playing basketball." Kuroko managed to contain his anger but his eyes and his rolled fist can tell that he is shaking in anger._

_ "Give me the ball!" The tallest among them took the ball away from Kuroko, "when I say this ball is mine, this is mine." They all laugh, "And when I say this court is mine, this is MINE!" Another round of pathetic laughter. _

_ Kagami snapped. He grabbed the collar of the taller guy and sent his fist flying right in the jaw. "You stupid pathetic ugly pig! Dare you to act like that!" And he sent another punch to the guy who stumbled down. "Kuroko! Run! I'll catch up with you later!" _

_ "Kagami-kun!" He didn't run, instead he tried to fight as well but they were outnumbered. _

_ Not so long, they heard whistles and some of their opponents run away. Kagami managed to grab the tallest one and pushed Kuroko away. "Run!"_

_ "No!" Kuroko grabbed him. Kagami can hear the whistle gets louder._

_ "I'll hate you if you don't idiot." _

_ And that's how he ended up here. Of course, those who were caught like him was picked up by their parents since they are minors. But now he is the only one left in that damn boring room with a very cocky officer._

The phone in Aomine's desk rings. "Okay, have you found out Yamamoto?... Thank you. What?! Why me?! Errrr… Okay, I guess I have no choice…Mind telling me what's going on? Why not? The boss?! Fine! Yeah I get it." He sighed before looking at Kagami. He puts his finger in his chin, "I really don't know what will I do to you kid."

"Why don't you just let me go, I won't trouble you again anyway…sir" Kagami didn't look at him.

"Huh? Not as simple as that anyway, you're on custody." Midnight blue eyes stared at the shocked crimson one in front of him.

"W-what do you mean custody?" Kagami paled. "I just had a fight in the park. It's almost secluded! It's normal!"

"Normal?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"W-well you know, the teenage heat stuff." Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"Normal fight? Pffft" Aomine laughed. "Yeah right, if only you didn't fought with a Yakuza's kid."

"Huuh?" Kagami asked in confused tone, "I don't really get it…sir."

"You're not in custody because you fought kid, although you already paid for that while staying in here for almost twelve hours." He pointed his forefingers at Kagami, "As part of this business, I know so much that you just put your butt in trouble the moment you punched that lad."

"Errrm, I don't get it sir." He blushed.

Aomine was annoyed. "You just punched the son of someone who happens to be a member of a Yakuza."

"So?" Kagami knitted his eyebrow. "Revenge?"

Aomine nodded. "Just like what you said, it's a normal teenage fight. That lad also paid for his trouble, his parents picked him up, and that's part of the process."

"Yakuza…hmmmn…?"

"My boss told us to warn your parents since they might strike you back for what you did, I mean, you just knock one of them unconscious! But I guess they handled that part…already." He laughed again. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"What's a Yakuza?"

"Seriously? I never thought that even dumb people will not know that!" Aomine pointed out. The red-haired boy's face became as bright as his hair.

"Shut up! I mean I didn't grow up here!" He shouted.

Pffft, "Sorry kid, I mean how about the dramas, animes, and mangas… man are you even aware of society?" He wiped some tears in his eyes.

"Grrrr… Just shut up!" Kagami leaned back again. "What are they anyway?"

"Some kind of group with codes of conducts and stuffs, with very big influence mind you. And crimes are often involved in their image." Aomine explained in the easiest way.

Kagami's eyes became wider. "Oh…Mafia!"

"Yeah something like that, so do you get it now kiddo?"

Kagami gulped. 'Well if I tell it to my dad, I know he'll save my ass, but I've been dreaming of this freedom ever since. And I've worked hard to prove that I can be independent.' He thought to himself.

Aomine took Kagami's silence as a sign that he just figured out how dangerous his moves were. "Kagami Taiga."

Kagami looked at him with panicking eyes. "W-what?"

"Do you live with at least your guardian?" Aomine asked hoping that the boy will say yes, but to his dismay he shook his head. 'Another extra baby-sitting job, Fuck!' He cursed his boss silently. He had no freaking idea why does he had to stick his butt to this kid's problem, strange thing is that right after studying the kid's background, his boss ordered him to make sure that this one, Kagami Taiga, must be protected at all caused.

He asked why but they had not given him any answer, just the usual it's our job as police men.

"I guess you'll have to stay at my place for a while now." He stands up. "Until we're sure you're safe." He opened the door. "Hey kid, get your fat ass up and start moving."

"Great! Just great!" Even though Kagami wanted to be as arrogant as he can be to this guy he can't, because he knew his life depends on him now.

….

'At least he had some decent car. And house.' He scanned the place. 'Not that big, but clean enough to start with.' The walls were painted in light blue. The house is composed of a living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen connected to the dining room, two bedrooms, and a small balcony. "That will be your room." Kagami followed Aomine's pointing finger. He muttered a small thank you under his breath as he checked out his new room.

"Tomorrow, I'll be accompanying you to your house to get your needed things since you don't have school, might as well use that time to finish things up." He reminded Kagami for the nth time.

"What about your job?" Kagami peaked from his new room.

Aomine settled in his couch and turned on the television. "This is my job."

"What do you mean?" Kagami walked in the living room, settling himself on the other couch.

"Protecting you…no I mean babysitting you." Aomine sounds irritated.

"I don't know why, but my boss ordered me to, are you sure you don't know why?" He eyed Kagami curiously.

"O-of course not!" Cold sweat started to form in his forehead. "I mean how should I know?!" He faked a smile.

"Really, maybe something like 'Who the hell are you'?"

Kagami jumped and hurriedly exited the living room. But before he can open the door, Aomine called for him. "Hey kid, I'm not going to interrogate you so relax. I don't know what's behind your family but I'm sure you had that kind of power to at least make a big time cop like me babysit you."

"Huuuuh!" Kagami turned back.

"If you don't want me to know your secret, fine by me. Just keep yourself out of trouble will you? You can do that kid?"

" . !" Kagami blurted out blushing.

"Oh yeah? Taiga then." Aomine looked at him.

"Fine! I'm going to sleep." He opened the door, entered the room, closed it gently and reminded himself that he should at least mind his manners.

….

Kagami woke up rather early that morning with the smell of rubbing alcohol all over the place. As he sat up, his eyes lingered on a small pack of first aides in the side table. Then he looked up at the mirror in front of him and saw his face's bruises and wounds covered in patches. Even his knuckles were covered in bandage.

He did a fast mental recall about what happened yesterday, he got into the fight in the street courts with Kuroko, he was caught by the police, stayed at one of their offices, he's in trouble for hitting a Yakuza's son, and now he's under custody. "It's not a dream!"

He heard footsteps and a faint knock in his door, "Oi Taiga, you awake?"

"Y-yes….sir?" He answered.

"Wash your face first, bathroom's on the left side of the living room. After that we'll eat breakfast."

"Okay sir." He gets up, he never realize how beaten he was until this morning. His body feels pain everywhere.

"Don't need to put a 'sir' on every word. Aomine is okay. I'm not that old you know kid?" Aomine chuckled.

"Grrr! I'm not a kid! Damn you Aomine!" He opened the door and come face to face with the blue haired man. They stayed for a few seconds like that until Kagami realized their position that in another few inches of leaning, he might as well kiss the other man accidentally, so he stepped back.

Another chuckle escaped Aomine's lips. "What a shy little KID you are." And he walks away.

Kagami was too embarrassed to even shout something back. 'Okay heart stop beating so fast.' He tried to calm himself down. 'Relax Taiga. The hell is wrong with me now?'

"Oi faster!" Aomine said from the dining room.

Kagami took his time in the bathroom first, washing his face and calming himself. When he showed up at the dining room, Aomine already started eating. His stomach rumbles at the smell and sight of the food, fried rice, chicken, and eggs.

He had forgotten for a moment that he is in trouble, Aomine's been arrogant and rue all this time, and that he may not live in peace for a while. Aomine saw Kagami's face when he started eating, so innocent and happy.

Aomine Daiki can't help but to smile at that rare sight, he is used to the kid's grumpy features, that's why seeing him like this makes his heart thump, 'cute!'… Wait a minute, did he just thought that this kid is cute? No way!

"After this we're going to your house and get your things ki-"

"Stop calling me KID! And yes, I already heard that yesterday." Kagami stopped him.

"Hey, I'm still in charge here so you'll do what I say and you're under my rules." He pointed out. 'This kid is not cute at all!' He thought.

"Grrrrr! Whatever!" Kagami went back to eating.

Aomine ruffled his hair to the other's shock. "If I want to call you kid, I'll call you kid." He smirked.

Kagami was pissed. "Hey! I'm fifteen years old turning sixteen!"

Aomine shrugged, "Well I'm twenty three, I'm older, I'm your boss."

"The fuck! You're not that old anyway!"

"Still older!" Aomine sighed. "You're in Japan TAIGA, younger people need to respect the older ones no matter what."

That stopped Kagami. Not the older and younger people's **do**s and **don't**s, it's the **TAIGA**. 'Again, calm down Taiga, relax okay!' He reminded himself.

* * *

** I made this because it just popped out of my head, not sure about the daily updates... hopefully you enjoy it. Advance merry christmas everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

This is an AoKaga -Kurobas-**AU** fanfic, I'm not sure about the daily updates. And I don't know how will it go, but I hope you like it with a bit of action.

Sorry in advance if there are errors, English is not my native language.

Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites, hope you enjoy this one too :D

* * *

….

It has been 2 weeks since Kagami Taiga moved at Aomine's house, no, moving is not the right word but custody. Whether he likes it or not, the lad had no other choice but to comply. And to his horror, even his dad found out his mess, and boy, his allowance every month had been cut in half.

_"You had two choices Taiga, leave Japan or suffer the consequences." He can hear his dad's angry and worried tone even in his phone._

_It took Taiga all his courage to choose the suffering part. "Dad, I won't go back, not yet." _

_He heard his dad sighed, "Just promise me son, no matter what, you have to stay away from trouble."_

_"Thanks dad." Even though his dad is strict and perfectionist, he still honor his words. "I will."_

_"I already talk to the people there, and I know you're under protection now." He paused. "But if something happens, no matter how hard you object… I'm dragging your butt here…AND for the consequences I'll cut your allowance into half."_

_"What!?" _

_"You heard me son." _

_"That's so un-" he argued but was cut off immediately._

_"Unfair? No Taiga." Taiga gulped. If his dad used his given name, he knew that nothing can change his mind anymore. "Or else you want to go back here?"_

_The red-head controlled his rage before uttering another word. "Fine."_

_His dad chuckled. "Okay, I'll hung up now."_

_"Yeah." He sighed._

_"Oh wait son…no drugs, no smoking, no tattoos, no body piercing, and no partying." And then the call ended._

_It took Taiga a whole minute before reacting. Of course he won't do drugs or any vices, it will affect his body and worst, it will affect his performance in basketball. And about the body piercing and tattoos, hell, he doesn't even know what he will look like if he had one of those._

A bored yawn gets his attention back to present. He still can't believe that of all people, this is the person who's supposed to keep him away from trouble. 'Can he really protect me?' he doubted. He knew the man is strong, and as he described his self before, a big time cop. 'But what if, a group of people arrive with guns or any dangerous devices.' He shrugs the thought.

"I'm nearly sixteen, and I know I can protect myself. Dad made sure of that ever since we lost mom." He reassured himself.

"Oi Taiga?" Aomine sat up from the crouch. "What's for dinner?"

His lazy posture combined with his bored tone irritates the red-head more than anything. Sure, the older man is "protecting" him now and until they're sure that he's no longer in the red alerts, Aomine's residency in the police station has gone down to one day per week.

"Boiled eggs!" Taiga shouted.

"What?!" Aomine clicked his tongue. "I don't like it, change menu."

"Cook your own dinner old man…" he muttered under his breath but it doesn't escape Aomine's sharp ears.

"I can't… and because of your damn problem, I have no choice but to make sure you're okay your highness." He reverted back with sarcastic tone.

"How did it became my fault?!" Taiga now is shaking in anger.

Aomine laughed, "Because I can't go out and buy myself a dinner if the kid I'm babysitting is here all alone." He grinned at the lad.

"You don't have to worry about me, bastard."

Aomine was pissed at the b-word. "Hey hey hey, look at here kiddo and look me in the eyes." Taiga looked at him with bloodshot pair. "Your daddy paid me big cash, and I'm just doing my job. So if you think I'm enjoying myself taking care for a grown up baby like you, you are wrong!"

It was Taiga who dropped the gaze first. He knows, deep inside him knows that every word the bluenette uttered is true. He fiercely turned his back at the other man and continued rummaging the small kitchen while silently cursing him. 'Doing his job?! Please! He only sends me to school and picks me up! He always go on his date or whatever he's doing, he stayed here if I'm here because he's afraid I might burn his fucking house!'

Nonetheless, Taiga is also afraid at him. 'Well he's older and his voice is scary, considering the fact that he is taller than me. And I know I'm already tall.' He didn't look at him nor talk to him after that outburst even though they're facing each other in the dining table.

'It is easier this way, pretending that we don't know each other.' After finishing his dinner and cleaning up, instead of watching some good shows with Aomine in the living room, Taiga decided to sleep his anger away. He heard the bluenette mumbled something, he answered him with "mmmnnn" and moved away.

The red-head can't sleep. He had counted too many invisible sheep but still, he can't fucking sleep! It was almost midnight, but he knew Aomine is still awake because of the soft noises coming from the TV outside his room. After a while, the light and the TV in the living room was turned off.

Taiga thought that their day will end like that, hating each other. Sure, Aomine is a total jerk, but they never got to this point where they are having silent treatments with each other. The teenager preferred shouting and cursing rather silence.

He heard a soft knock in his door. "Taiga, you awake?" Aomine's voice is also soft. It reminds the him about his first morning in this house. "I know you are…can I come in?"

"Fine." He sat up.

Aomine turned on the lights and sat on the edge of his single sized bed.

"What do you want old man?" He asked.

"I guess I was a jerk back there kiddo." Aomine chuckled, he knew the red-haired hated being called like that.

"WAS? You always are!"

Pffft! "Sorry sorry, I mean, I'm here to apologize. I must have hurt your ego kid… but seriously, you are often angry and grumpy."

"So what? It's your fault anyway!" Taiga answered, and again, with a very impolite tone.

"See? Shouting and grumpy again… you know you might end up looking older than me after a few weeks!" Aomine teased.

Grrrr. "I thought you are here to apologize!" Taiga's face heated up.

"I just did!" Aomine stands up and ruffled the messy crimson hair. "You are so uncute!"

"Fuck off!" Taiga protested at the unwanted treatment. "Don't treat me like a kid will you!"

"Stop pretending that you don't like it! Your dad is treating you like a spoiled brat, and I'm sure even your mommy!" Aomine again laughed but the lack of response from the teenager made him quiet.

Taiga was rather sad. 'Errr, I think it's a sensitive topic.' Aomine silently reprimanded himself. When he saw that Taiga calmed down, he headed to the door. "You have to sleep now, or else you might miss your practice game tomorrow."

The boy made a look that says oh-fuck-I-almost-forgot. "Don't tell me you forgot." Aomine said shaking his head.

"W-well, of course not!" He averted his gaze and looked at the cabinet in front of him.

"Well, whether we like it or not, I'll be there." Aomine sighed.

"Huh?"

"It is another school, but don't worry kiddo, I won't show up in front of you. You won't even notice me I promise, except if someone tried to jump on you and I have to show you some of my cool fighting skills." Pfffft.

"Do I need a body guard every time I go out? I'm not some celebrity." Taiga said quietly and frowning.

"Well as I said, your dad paid me big time. And since I don't have residency tomorrow I might as well investigate." He opened the door. "But don't forget to show me that you can handle a ball." He smirked.

….

With a sigh, Aomine also went to his bedroom. It has been two weeks and he can feel the pressure building up, covering it from the teenager is harder than he thought. After the first two days of the lad in his house, he suddenly received a call from his other so-called-superior for an emergency meeting.

_ "Daiki, we have a mission. Same time same place. And I expect that you won't utter any words about this, not even to the police station you are working at."_

_ Everything was explained to him. Kagami Taiga is not an ordinary boy, thought, it did not surprise him that much. He is the only son of the CEO of MTK hotel chains (Mutsuhiko, Tora, K), none other than Mutsuhiko Kagami. _

_ Considering the fact that the lad's father is a very wealthy business man, it just made his, Taiga's, situation worst. His father explained through a video call in a private meeting, of course with his superior and other colleagues._

_ "My boy wanted so bad to live in Japan in honor of her late mother." Pointing the fact that there is no way they can convince the lad to just go back, still, he made sure that he's keeping an eye on him._

_ "We had a bet over a year ago, that if he managed to graduate with clean record in middle school, he used to get himself in countless fights, and he can have one wish from me… he won our bet and the next thing I know is him going back there."_

_ By keeping an eye, it means that asking for their cooperation and at the same time not leaking anything to the public, just a few of them is enough to be involved. That was even the first time Aomine saw the face of the owner of one of the biggest hotel chains in the world, sly and mysterious from the public. _

_ Why them? It was because of Aomine's superior, Akashi. He has his connection in politics and business because of his family background and had spent his time in the military. He had also managed to rise in rank at a very young age because of his too-many-grea- abilities. Akashi's father is a close friend of Taiga's dad, so the trust is there._

_ "I had talked to the police branch that I'll handle this case as Mr. Kagami requested. His dad trusts my judgment and I also met him a few times" _

_"Let's just say that Taiga is lucky enough that Daiki is the one who handled his fight in the street case." Akashi explained._

_"And I only trust the four of you." It is true, they all had spent their times together during their middle school and high school, one of the best military academy in the country. Aomine pursue being a policeman after that, Kise chose to join the air force, Midorima is in the fields of medicine that's why he's still in practice today, and Murasakibara helped his family's bakeshop._

_"Daiki will put him in custody. You'll also be the body-guard… Shintaro of course, will continue his practice, but when needed I expect you to show… Ryouta, just like Daiki, I need you to follow Taiga but never introduce yourself as much as possible. Atsushi, I want you to work with me." Akashi paused and eyed them one by one._

_"Lastly, this is not a kid's game, if that dangerous clan managed to get what they want, they might end up terrorizing our own government. MONITOR YOUR SURROUNDINGS. Prevent that from happening." Everyone nodded in agreement._

_"You are dismissed." And Akashi went ahead._

_ Aomine stayed to talk with Kise. "Taiga just got the attention of a very dangerous clan who has the connection capability. There simple revenge to the boy is long forgotten." He sighed._

_" With that, they easily found out that the future CEO of a universal hotel chain is within their grasp." His head aches, just thinking about it. Akashi is sure that they will never let that kind of opportunity to slip away, to kidnap the kid and used him for block-mail. _

…..

For the past two weeks, they had already encountered problems. He can say that four people are already dead, well in his counts only and it is not their fault too. Because every time they were cornered, they're not hesitant of pulling the trigger of the gun pointed at their temples.

"Kise grab the gun!" Aomine shouted.

No matter how fast Kise moves, he still can't prevent the suicide. "You will never use me." The Yakuza member smiled before ending his life.

"Drastic and cruel." Even though Aomine never said it, he's sure that it was what his subordinate had been thinking.

"Sacrificing their own members just to ruin a boy's life-ssu… they'll pay for it." Kise said in a raging tone.

"Let's go Kise."

….

"Neh Aomine-cchi, your baby Tiger is rather cute." Kise cheerfully said. Just like Aomine, his office residency was lowered to one day per week thanks to those powerful men behind their backs.

Today, they are following Taiga and his team because of the practice game. They're in civilian clothes just to avoid gazes and suspicions.

"What do you mean cute?" Aomine asked, taking a look from the newspaper he's holding.

"I mean just look at him-ssu!" Kise pointed out with sparkling eyes .

"I am." Aomine said. "And I can't see the cute part."

Kise laughed at Aomine's words. "You don't mind if I lay a hand on your baby Tiger then-ssu?"

"Don't you dare Kise!" Aomine growled. "Or you want Akashi doing his magic and kick you out at the Air Force." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm just joking-ssu! Mind you, I'm one of the best pilots they have." Kise pouted. "Still, I think he's cute!"

"Yeah yeah fine… Anyways, you have to stay here and watch out, I'll watch the game." He stands up but Kist grabbed his right hand.

"There there Aomine-cchi, you can't just go there distracting the boy's play." The blonde smiled mischievously.

"What do you want to imply huh?"

Kise stands up and headed to the school gate. "You'll monitor the surroundings-ssu. Call me when something is up. I'll watch the baby tiger play." He winked and within seconds, he joined the crowds of students piling up at the basketball gym.

"Damn you Kise!" Aomine growled.

…..

* * *

Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**So here comes another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the positive response about this story! I've been busy and suffered from writer's block so, forgive me. Be kind too, haha I always refer to the response whether I continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warning: mxm/OOC/Unedited so there might be mistakes and since English is not my native language, I'll apologize in advance… **

* * *

….

Two months and four days in exact. Taiga knew that living in Aomine's house will eventually come to end, somehow, but he didn't expected that it will take months. Even Aomine Daiki told him every single day to be extra alert and careful.

'Nothing's happening anyway. That ganguro told me that I'm in trouble but I never see any trouble in my way at all! It feels like this is just dad wanting to make sure that I'm okay.' Taiga sighed. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can take good care of myself." He said to himself.

Taiga's problem is not living with Aomine or having him tail his back all the time (well of course he don't know the existence of the other people whose task is to protect his ass too, but secretly). His problem is not that his dad is frantic about him living independently. No. he has a graver problem than that.

He is a teenager with raging hormones! And he was forced to live and hang out with a, let's be honest here, a very attractive man, yes, man! Aomine Daiki is tall, with well-built body, tanned skin and midnight blue eyes that pierces through your soul, and also, that smug and bored facial expression that he wore all the time. Seriously, live with him and you're crazy if you don't get attracted.

Kagami Taiga, of course, did everything he could to prevent it from happening. He is a man as well, yes he's still a teen but he consider himself a man, and he knew the consequences of falling with that guy. 'Fuck! That pervert will kill me if he found out about this!' Imagining the disgusted look and the lost trust from the older guy hurts him a little. 'I don't want that to happen. And I don't like guys! No way! No fucking way!'

To be honest, Taiga is not the kind of person who fall or get attracted to someone just because of their looks. It is one of the reason why it took two months and four days before he finally realize that his heart beats faster than normal or when he can no longer look Aomine in the eyes when he's close to him. 'It was my fault damn!' He cursed himself silently.

It was already past midnight, and just like always, when he's thinking of something, sleep seems to slip away from him. Looking back at what happened the entire day, he sighed in frustration. "If only I didn't ask him to play with me."

_Every time he asked the bluenette if he can play basketball outside during weekends, the word "NO" always comes after that._

_"What? But why?!" _

_"No means no Taiga."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because you put your ass in trouble, that's why."_

_"Nothing happened right? It has been months and nothing happened, maybe they already shrug it off."_

_"You have no idea." Aomine chuckled, knowing that every time now and then, they've spotted suspicious men who have their eyes on the red head. _

_"So there's something happening behind my back and I didn't know?" He asked curiously._

_"If I tell you that there is, what will you do?"_

_"But-"_

_"Stop whining kid! Don't be selfish."_

_"I am not! Why can't you just tell my old man that the case is clear, and then we can go back on our own lives?"_

_"I can't just say that when we know that they're men out there who wanted to get you dead or alive." The bluenette answered straightly._

_"B-but-"_

_"No buts kid! Your dad paid me big cash, and I'm just doing my job." _

_"It is such a nice day! And I don't want to spend it lazing here with you!" Taiga shouted. Aomine looked at him from head to toe and sighed. "I just want to play basketball." He mumbled._

_"I don't mind as long as you're in my sight kid." Aomine turned off the television. _

_"Really? So you want to play with me then?" Taiga brightened up._

_"Huh? I didn't say that. I said as long as-"_

_"Chickening out now old man?" Taiga commented sarcastically._

_"What did you say?"_

_"Come on! You always bicker about your teenage days that no one can even beat you inside the court." Taiga raised his eyebrows. "Prove it then, or your joints are already giving up?" He faked a laugh which irritated the older man more._

_"Ohhh! Don't cry when you lose kid. I'll prove to you that you still have to practice more before you'll be able to defeat me. No, let me correct myself, before you'll be able to score when I'm your opponent."_

_After lunch, they headed to the nearby court. Taiga did manage to score a few hoops, which impressed Aomine and admitted that he's a good opponent, good but not yet great. The bluenette had proved what he said though, his style is free and powerful to the point that making the redhead a hard time defending. _

_'He's so fucking cool.' Taiga thought as he looks at the other man while dunking the ball aggressively. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He felt his face heated up and his heart racing frantically. _

_During their dinner, Taiga tried to act normal, talking and cursing his so called guardian to hide his embarrassment. He even blushed when Aomine told him that he had potential and great skills. After washing and cleaning up, he locked himself up in his bedroom._

And that leads him to his state now. Looking up at the dark ceiling, remembering the day's events, and trying to deny and at the same time accept the fact that he is attracted to Aomine Daiki. 'Only his basketball, I'm only attracted at the way he plays basketball.' He defended his pride as man. But his conscience told him the bonus pack of Daiki, the epitome of what the book describe in some novels for their main character: Tall, Dark, and Handsome. And yes, that tall-dark-and-handsome man happened to be good at basketball, and for fuck's sake, he's an agent at the same time!

"Even his arrogant and jerky attitude suits him." He punched his pillow and scream in it.

….

* * *

Around two in the morning, Aomine jolted up because of a very loud scream coming from the other room. Taiga's room! In less than a minute, he had already kicked the door with gun on the ready, sleep had already escaped him.

In front of him was a boy crying in pain. Aomine quickly turned on the light, but still alert. He scanned the room, the window is still closed, there's no sign of sudden invasion. He took a fast back step and checked the living room, and the front door, it is also lock.

Another painful cry, but it seems that the teenager is trying to suppress it made Aomine went back at the redhead's room.

In front of him, Taiga was hunching in pain as his hands trailed his left leg, trying to straighten and massage it. 'Cramps? It looks painful.'

"Fuck!" Taiga once again let out a hoarse sound.

Relaxing now, Aomine sat at the side the redhead's bed and gently hold his left leg.

"Relax Taiga, it's just cramps. It's normal." He put his other hand on the lad's knee while the other gently pushed his foot upward. "Hang on a bit, we need to stretch your muscles."

Taiga just grunts and breathe deeper. "Yeah, I-I know."

That few moment, Taiga felt tortured and helpless, the pain in his left leg, oh gods he can't even move it, subsided a bit, only a bit. And it took him time before he can get used to it. "Errr…"

After a few more minutes, Taiga can already move his leg, though painfully.

"You okay?" Aomine asked.

Taiga nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll get you some water, try to relax more."

'Fuck! What am I thinking!?' Aomine cursed himself. 'That was below the belt!' Calming himself down, he still can't shook off the lad's face a while ago. He was cringing in pain, sweat forming in his forehead and neck, his dumped white tees hugs his muscled chest, breathing fast and deep, and making such erotic sound.

'He looks like he's having sex!' Aomine hoped that Taiga never noticed his shaking hands as he massaged his leg a while ago. 'Calm down Aomine, he's fucking sixteen, he just turned sixteen weeks ago!'

Sighing, he forced himself to go back. His eyes widened, Taiga sat up in the bed, his back leaned on the head board, his left leg stretched straightly forward, and the other was bent as he rested his head on his knee. The lad's eyes were close, brows were furrowed, still breathing fast and deep, 'He's trying to ease the pain.' Aomine thought.

He put the glass of water at the side table and ruffled the red locks of the boy. He felt that Taiga jerked up at the contact though recovered quickly and slowly look up. His face is rather pale than usual, "Drink up."

He heard Taiga muttered a whisper of thank you and drank the liquid fast. Aomine didn't know but, his attention to the other person multiplied at least twice as he saw the way the other gulped the water while closing his eyes, as sweat trailed his already dump hair, neck and chest. The empty hand holds the ring in his chained necklace.

Face heating up, he cleared his throat and thank god for his dark skin or else he'd be a laughing stock for blushing like a teenager. He's twenty three for fuck's sake. He headed to the cabinet and pulled a plain white shirt.

"You're soaked, here," He put the shirt down also at the side table, "change before you catch a cold."

After another deep breath, Taiga nodded and slowly pulled his shirt off. Which of course, caused Aomine's heart go wild.

'I know I swing both sides, but this kid is doing it on purpose!' He looked away. 'Oh fuck, I can even hear the sound of him changing!' He hated to admit it, but he doesn't know what to do now. 'I feel like a pervert pedophile! If Akashi found out about this, I'm really dead.'

"Hey, ugh thanks." Taiga said, breaking Aomine's trail of thoughts.

"You interrupted my sleep!" The bluenette shouted to hide his strange feelings.

"I k-know, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." He held his hands in defeat.

"Go back to sleep, you'll feel better when you rest properly." Aomine said. "Man, I can't believe I pushed you to your limit." He chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"And you were the one who told me that my joints are giving up! It's just a few rounds of one-on-one yet you exhausted your leg so much to the point that you're crying because of cramps!" This time he let his laugher escape in his mouth. "Kid, are you sure you can handle playing basketball?" He raised his eyebrows.

Aomine had no choice! He needs to make Taiga angry, at least, so that he won't look so helpless and fucking erotic at the same time. Big mistake…

Taiga snapped indeed. His pale face slowly turned to red, his jaw was clenched tightly, and his crimson eyes, full of anger, are looking straight at Aomine's.

Aomine can't help but to grin. 'Now he looks like a wild animal ready to attack his prey. Don't push me to my limits to kid.' Before he went to the point of not stopping his own body, he pivoted, turned off the light and slowly closed the door. He felt the stare of Taiga in his back but thinking of Akashi, he found his strength to go back to his bedroom.

….

'I need a release. I haven't done it for weeks!' Aomine thought. His babysitting job is ruining his social life! 'That's it! The boy's living with me, we see each other almost 24 hours a day, it has been weeks since I had sex, and I'm just frustrated!' He reassured himself.

'No, I am not attracted to him! He's just a kid! I'll call someone tomorrow and do it all day.' he sighed. He really doesn't mind being attracted to guys, he even tried before, and the thing that matters to him is his satisfaction. 'I don't mind as long as I'm satisfied.'

'But don't you want to try the tiger?' A voice inside him asked. He closed his eyes. It was almost 4 am now, yet he can't sleep because every fucking time he tried, Taiga's face shows, sweaty and crying in pain, his neck and chest soaked too so his shirt that made his heavy and fast breathing visible. 'Fuck! I'm horny' He groaned in frustration.

He snatched his mobile phone and type a short message.

-Hey, let's meet tomorrow at the usual place. I want to fuck.-

But before trying to throw his phone again, he dialed Kise's number. After five rings, a very frustrated and angry voice answered.

"Aominecchi, you better have a good reason-ssu!" His cheerful voice was gone.

"Look Kise, I have an important matter to take care tomorrow." He started.

"So?"

"So, I want you to look after Taiga."

"But he must not know that I am existing right-ssu?" Kise groaned.

"Yeah that, just trail him off, something like that."

"Well, Akashicchi said I can introduce myself anyway as long as I don't do it in a way that will put him in danger." Kise paused. "Fine, I'll tell him I'm your substitute because you went out fucking with someone-ssu."

"What?!"

"Take it or leave it Aominecchi. I want to be friends with the little tiger." Aomine can picture Kise's pout. He sighed, 'Okay fine, let him know Kise. It's not like something's gonna happen in the first place. And I really need to do this or else I won't be able to restrain myself.'

"Fine…"

"Okay-ssu!" Kise cheered up. "Don't worry Aominecchi, I'll call Akashicchi and make up an alibi."

"Stay in my house."

"Yeah I know, and I'll inform the others too so that they'll keep an eye on the surroundings."

"You don't have to go that far-"

"I have to, last night some armed men invaded the little Tiger's old apartment… now they know that he's not living there. It was only a matter of time before they attack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they've been quiet for two months now, they must've plotting something."

"Can you handle it tomorrow? What if-"

"Aominecchi please-ssu, stop insulting my abilities." He chuckled. "And besides that, they're not the only one who's plotting somethign. Don't forget that Akashicchi and Midorimacchi are great strategist."

The bluenette breathed after that. He knew Akashi had been eyeing this Yakuzas for a long time, he only needed a certain situation where he can say that he have a good and right reason for ridding them off. And that situation was Kagami Taiga, who happen to be the son of an influential and wealthy businessman and of course, a friend of the Akashi family.

"Okay, I trust Akashi. But I don't trust you Kise, if you touch Taiga-"

Kise chuckled. "If he wanted to be touched, why not-ssu?"

"Don't you dare Kise…"

"Oh, so Aominecchi cared." The blonde laughed. "Oh yeah, the day after tomorrow-ssu, don't forget our meeting with Akashicchi."He hang up.

"Fuck!" Aomine shouted in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Here comes another chapter again. Thank you for the positive response. I really appreciate it! And yeah, i can't promise daily updates.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warning: Ooc/unedited, sorry in advance/AoKaga**

**And yes, since the reviews state that you really want to make Aomine jealous, haha, I think that's a cute idea. And here goes let's make him jealous (though I'll be honest, I ship Kagami and Kise, well I ship Kagami to everyone), but don't worry, it's an Aokaga story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. About the yakuzas, I need to work on that, but I don't have a good idea who will I use, heeelp. T_T**

* * *

….

Aomine met up with an old acquaintance for lunch and sex. They knew each other for two years already, when Aomine handled a case that involved her, and been fuck buddies ever since.

Aomine being Aomine, charming up ladies and making them submit is zero effort. And now checking in in their usual place, as he showered himself first, knowing that the other one is maybe lying naked on the bed, his head wandered away,

And it was all because of that cheerful blonde guy. While they were eating their lunch, a sign of formality, at least between the tanned man and his so called _lover_, Kise sent him a message with an attached picture.

**-Aominecchi! The little Tiger is so cute-ssu! I love the food that he made! Lunch is so fun-suu!-**

And the picture showed Taiga's blushing face with Kise's cheerful and all smile, leaning closer so that they'll both fit in the screen. The kid is wearing an apron, so that means he's cooking, while Kise is making an effort to get closer to him.

'What the hell is that, huh!' He ate grumpily. 'That kid! He has no right looking cute with another man! Geeez, I am the one who always made sure he's out of trouble!' He was frustrated so much that he only mumbled or nod at whatever his bed partner was saying.

'Well, Kise also made sure that he's safe.' His inner voice reminded him. 'Yes, and he's the one who handled the jerks when he's tailing the boy. And he's the one who always watched Taiga's basketball matches while you're somewhere wondering off.'

'Shut up! It's part of his job to do that.' The bluenette is having a war inside his head. 'And don't forget the time when you forgot the kid's birthday! Kise sent him a gift and pretended as a fan! Boy, have you seen his face when he opened his gift?'

Aomine grunted. 'Fine, Kise is here, Kise is there, Kise is everywhere! But Taiga doesn't know that!' he reasoned out. 'Oh really, well, knowing Kise, he must have said something to the boy by now and I'm sure that Taiga probably knows him as much as he knows you NOW. You always reminded the kid that your relationship with him is just a part of your job.' He growled, hating himself more. 'Nothing more, nothing less Aomine.'

"Ao-mine…Hello?"

"Aomine!" The woman in front of him said louder than her usual composed tone.

"What?"

"You look troubled, are you okay?"

He grinned. "Of course, let's just get out of here. I can't wait." He left bills on the table, stands up and headed to the door without waiting whether his companion follows him or not. Though, he heard a light chuckle and fast footsteps.

The girl hooked her arms around his waist. "You can't wait to taste me huh?"

Aomine chuckled dangerously in response. 'Satisfy me if you can.'

His phone rang again. Kise, of course, sent another message.

**-Aominecchi! We were watching a movie and then the little Tiger fall asleep-ssu.-**

The attached photo showed Kagami sleeping, head tilted on Kise's shoulder while Kise himself formed a peace sign in his fingers while kissing the top of Taiga's head.

'What the fuck are they doing!?' Again, Aomine felt his blood boil in rage. 'Okay stop, I don't care whether they became close, it's not my fucking business anyway.' He shrugged the ugly feeling aside as they walk out of the elevator heading to their room.

The moment they enter, the girl automatically tiptoed and caught his face between her palms and kissed him, but he pushed her gently. "I'll shower first." He said in a deep menacing and sexy tone.

"You don't need to, I love you're smell and I can't wait any longer, it has been a long time!" The girl flirted licking Aomine's fingers.

"Really?... But last time I checked, you got married three months ago." Aomine mocked sarcastically, making the girl blush in embarrassment.

Quick enough, he marched towards the bathroom. 'Your charms won't work on me like that anymore.' He said in disgust. 'I just need some distraction now, not like I need you.'

He carefully put his clothes and phone on the basket inside the bathroom and then it rang again. "Fuck you Kise, you're really doing it in purpose." He hissed.

He opened the message.

**-Carried him, ****_BRIDAL STYLE_****, towards his bedroom. Aominecchi he didn't even wake up-ssu! Feeling sleepy too, I think I'll sleep beside him. He really is defenseless-ssu-**

And the blonde didn't forget to attach another picture. Aomine widened his eyes in horror. Kise was lying down beside the sleeping lad, face-to-face, 'Too close!' his radar warned. A pair of golden eyes is mischievously taunting whoever is looking at the photo with a very provocative smile that says who-said-I-can't-touch-him-in-the-first-place.

Aomine Daiki snapped. 'That's it! I'll kill them!'

After five minutes of washing up, he run off to the door cursing, leaving an angry naked lady on the bed. "Aomine? Aomine! Where are you going!?"

He didn't care. As fast as he can, he drove away. "You better clench your jaw tightly Kise, because you'll receive a very painful punch in the face."

* * *

….

Taiga felt a warm breeze brushing his face. 'Mint?' He thought he smelled mint too. There's also a warm and rough thing that lingered in his cheeks. 'Am I dreaming?'

He opened his eyes slowly and come face-to-face, an inch apart, with Kise, the blonde's fingers cupped the side of his cheeks. He is sleeping with the man Aomine introduced that morning before the ganguro bastard disappeared.

To be honest, he likes him in a friendly way. He's always around the tanned guy, a change of companion is refreshing. And the fact that Kise never treated him like a kindergarten but just a normal friend made him feel more comfortable.

"I know, Aominecchi is grumpy-ssu, don't mind him little Tiger, he's just getting old!" Kise reasoned out when he told the blonde how Aomine treated him. Of course, Kagami being all pride, hated to be called little Tiger, but can't help to shrug it off when he knew it was pointless.

"I think I trust you." He told the blonde while they're watching a movie after lunch. He did enjoy his morning with Kise even though he was forced to pose for a picture.

Kise smiled brightly, "Really?! Boy! Am I glad to hear that-ssu!"

A few minutes passed, his mind was tired and his eyelids dropped, he didn't have enough sleep last night anyway, forcing it to open when Kise talks or comments about something. But he can't help it.

He felt sleepy, so he dozed off.

He also knew he was supposed to be in the couch. Now, he was sleeping in his bedroom with the other man. "Gaaaaaah!" He screamed.

Kise, stands up fast, hiding Taiga behind him, one arm protecting the lad, the other holding a small gun which he snatch from the side table. 'Cool!' Taiga thought. He look around with dangerous glint in his eyes, the door is still the same as he left it.

Looking from right to left, a confused "HUH?" escaped in his mouth.

"Don't huh me!" Kagami shook him from behind. "Why the hell are you sleeping so close in my face?"

Realization sinking in, Kise wickedly smiled and faced Taiga. "Protection little Tiger."

"Oh…" Kagami blushed. "Is t-that so…s-sorry about that…" The redhead felt pathetic for thinking strange things.

"It's okay." Kise chuckled.

Taiga jump off the bed but tumbled at the black bag lying on the floor and accidentally pushing Kise forward. 'Where did that thing came from in the first place!?' Both of them fell in the soft mattress, Taiga on top and again, an inch apart from Kise's face.

Kise chuckled in amusement, seeing the redhead turned to different kinds of red, 'Cute!' he screamed inside his head. "Are you okay-ssu?" He said in a low and serious voice. His eyes locked at the crimson orbs in front of him.

"Y-yes…" Taiga was planning to stand up, their position is awkward, but the door suddenly slammed open, shocking them both and look in that direction. Kise's gun was still in his hand, ready to shoot anytime now, but when he saw a tanned man with an open mouth and midnight blue eyes full of shock, he sighed.

"Oh, it's just Aominecchi."

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Aomine asked in disbelief. "Taiga! Get off him!" He grabbed the back of the lad's shirt and shoved him off of Kise.

"Aominecchi, relax-ssu, don't hurt the kid." Kise warned. "You don't have to treat him like that." The lad fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"You!" He breathed deep and decided to count one to ten before uttering another word. "Okay okay, what the fuck is going on? I heard a loud scream when I was talking to one of the guards outside. So I rushed up here…"

"T-that… well," Taiga looked away. "I just woke up and saw Kise sleeping so close, and then I, ugh you know."

"That doesn't explain the fact that you're on top of him kid." He doesn't know why Aomine is mad all of a sudden, maybe because he and Kise, Taiga had a very disturbing thought in his mind.

"It was an accident! I stumbled, and then…"

"Then?" Aomine snarled. "You took your chance to jump him?"

"Wait, why are you so frustrated anyway? Don't tell me you and Kise…" What Aomine said to him hurts, but he needed to settle the misunderstanding first.

"Oh no no no! Don't you dare finish that sentence-ssu!" Kise shouted.

"HELL NO!" Aomine said at the same time.

"Ugh, err sorry." Taiga looked for an escape, the door! 'I fucking need to get out of here.'

Aomine saw what the redhead was planning. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"Sit down!"

Taiga sat down. Kise patted his head reassuringly but Aomine slapped his hands fast and harsh.

"Ow! Aominecchi!" He bared his fangs.

"Taiga…" Aomine pointed his index finger at the man sitting beside him. "Don't you dare be close with this guy."

"Aominecchi-" Kise started to protest.

"Why?" Taiga asked.

"If you want to save your fat ass, stay away from him…"

"That's below the belt you fucking ganguro." Kise growled.

"Huh? I don't get it. He's also protecting me right?"

"What I mean Taiga is that-"

"Aominecchi, if you finished that sentence, I'll make sure that the little tiger also know your hmmmn…_preferences…._"

Aomine bit his tongue. One thing that he can't lose right now is the kid's trust. He doesn't know why that matters, but he don't like it.

Taiga was sure that he can see a clashing sparks in their eyes. He doesn't even have a single clue about what they're talking about but he knew it was something big. The atmosphere inside the room heated up, and he really wanted to escape.

"Aomine, don't be so mean." Taiga sighed. "Look it was just an accident okay? No big deal."

The attention of the two men diverted to Taiga, with disbelief in their faces.

"An oblivious, clueless, innocent, idiot, angel-ssu!" Kise hugged him ignoring the killing looks Aomine was throwing at him.

"And the fact that he grew up in America." Aomine shrugged and shook his head. "But I'm not kidding Kise, don't touch him." He warned.

"I'm not like you Aominecchi! I treasure the things I like and respected-ssu." Kise narrowed his eyes. 'Don't worry, he's like a baby brother to me, but looking at you with jealousy written in your face is fascinating. I might as well push you to your limit.' The blonde thought as he smirked.

"Huh?" is all Taiga can say.

* * *

….

Aomine managed to kick Kise out of his house after dinner. The blonde protested with his puppy and teary eyes, he was really good at this. 'One reason he's good at this kind of job in the first place.'

The tanned man almost gave in and let Kise sleep on the couch, but when he saw Kise flirting his way to Taiga's bedroom, he haven't controlled his fist.

"Aww, come on little Tiger, what if _someone_ sneaks inside your room in the middle of the night?" The blonde's eyes searched for Aomine's when he said the word someone.

"That won't happen, I mean the door's lock and my old man made sure that I can at least protect myself." Taiga being Taiga, just smiled.

"But your door's lock was ruined-ssu!" Kise pouted.

That's true, and it was all thanks to the bluenette. Last night, he forcedly kicked it open when Taiga screamed because of his cramps, then again, the redhead screamed just this afternoon forcing his overprotective-jerk of a guardian kick the door again.

"That was because the kid screamed like a girl." He commented. "I thought there was an emergency."

"I did not!" Taiga defended himself.

"Uhuh, you did not." Aomine raised his brows in a mockingly.

"Stop it-ssu! Aominecchi, why the hell are you acting like a jerk?!" Kise hid Taiga behind him as if protecting the redhead from a very dangerous enemy. "Not that you're not a jerk before." He mumbled.

Aomine looked at them. Taiga with his confused look tried to calm Kise down from behind and Kise smirking at him. The blonde narrowed his eyes taunting.

'That's it!' Aomine sent his fist flying to the annoying blonde's jaw making him lose his balance.

"Whoah! Whoah! Stop it you two!" Taiga shouted, standing between them.

"Ouch-ssu! Aominecchi that was unfair!" Kise cried. "Why the hell did you do that, I'm just teasing!" He also clenched his fist.

Taiga saw it and with a swift move, he pushed the blonde away from Aomine. "You're both grownups geez!" He shouted. "I don't think I'm the trouble maker here, can you two protect me if you can't even control your tempers?!"

Aomine clicked his tongue. "You're right kid."

"Sorry ugh little-"

"Don't call me that! I am not little at all! And don't call me kid too!" He protested. At least he was able to lift the mood.

Kise giggled. "I want to-ssu, you're not the boss of me." He winked.

The red head sighed. "Yeah well, whatever, it's getting late, I'm going to bed." He headed to his room. "Don't kill each other."

"Alright!" Kise followed him but Aomine managed to grab his wrist.

"Oh no you don't." Aomine warned.

The bluenette doesn't know how he did it, considering the fact that Kise is also a strong man, but he was able to kick Kise out of his house, literally. Of course he earned an irritating protest but as long as he got rid of him, he's okay with it. "Do your job Kise, check the surroundings." He shouted before shutting the door.

"Jealous Aominecchi is cute-ssu!" Kise shouted back giggling.

…..

After showering, Aomine checked Taiga in his room.

"Don't go home after practice without me tomorrow." Aomine said.

"Huh? Why?" Kagami mumbled.

"Well, it's dangerous. And I think I'll be late, I have an important meeting."

Taiga nodded. "I guess I just have to practice until late."

"Yeah well, call me if there's an emergency. And as much as possible, tell your coach or senpais to stay with you." He ruffled Kagami's hair, one thing he always do before the lad sleeps. "Gnight…" He whispered.

Taiga just growled.

….

But Aomine forget something. Yes, that's right, he searched for his phone. 'Wow! 34 missed calls and 40 messages.' He threw it at his bed. "I don't care. I'm not sure anymore."

He grunted. 'I really need to release my frustration or else I might end up forcing the lad.' He closed his eyes, "At least I'm too tired for today to think of something dirty."

That night, because of his pent-up stress, he had a very troubling yet wonderful dream. Kagami Taiga was under him naked and wearing a sensual look as he called his name. "_Aomine…p-please…_"

He woke up, breathing hard and sweating, he felt a painful and hard shaft between his thighs. "Ugh, I just have to satisfy myself with my fingers."

'Stupid kid! Curse him! Curse that innocent crimson eyes and soft red locks. I hate your face and your soft and warm and fair skin! "Damn! I wish I didn't chase Kise out, at least he can mock me to shame until I was able to calm myself down in guilt."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmygosh! Guys thank you for the wonderful reviews/follows/favorites (it really motivates me a lot and it also made me happy!) Here's a hug to all of you! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／**

**Hope you like/enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Warning: Some contents may not be suitable for children.**

**This is an AoKaga fic (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o))) **

**(Ooc/unedited/mxm -probably)**

* * *

**….**

As usual, Aomine dropped Taiga off at the corner of his school gates. They had three stops though, first, with Kise's car that fetched them at the bus stop where Taiga and Aomine used to ride every time the boy went to school. Then Kise parked his auto at a parking lot in his condominium (one of his three houses).

The additional role of Kise made things easier for them, unlike before where they had to squeeze inside the bus.

Aomine and Taiga changed clothes and put caps on their heads. They also exited at the back gate and rode a taxi. The bluenette requested that the driver will drop them in one of the nearby mall near Seirin. They walked inside and rode an elevator. At the third floor of the parking lot, Taiga noticed the guards nod at Aomine when they noticed him coming.

'I don't think these people are ordinary guards.' Taiga thought to himself sensing something behind those exchanges of looks between them and his so called guardian.

"Uh Aomine, are you sure I'm richer than you? Damn, you have so many cars and bikes scattered around the city." Taiga whispered.

"Why, your old man never bought you one?" Aomine smirked. "He can buy you ten at once."

"Nah, my dad never bought me something I don't need, I'm not spoiled when it comes to material things, and I'm under age remember?" The redhead shrugged as he changed his cap with a green one and put on some dorky glasses he had grabbed at the back seats.

"Well, I'm not as rich as you but I can live comfortably for the rest of my life even though I won't work as a police officer at all." The bluenette started the engine.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously, covering his face with newspaper and pretending to read it.

"I can work under Akashi. Or I can start my own business using my savings. Oh yeah, I don't even have to work if I count the checks your dad sent me." He chuckled.

"Really?" Taiga asked in surprise. "That's enough? Then you can quit now."

"True…" Aomine nodded, eyes are still on the road. "But I don't want to, I'm living my life, and I think saving the asses of troublemakers like you is fun."

Taiga growled at the insult he heard from the tanned guy.

"I don't mind, if it means I have to save you from trouble." He added, almost whispering.

The lad's eyes widened and his heart stopped a beat at the realization of what the bluenette had uttered. He was supposed to say something but they're already at the front of his school.

"Just a reminder, don't go home without me and ask your friends to accompany you. There'll be a substitute guard, don't worry. And no, it's not Kise, and yes you don't know him."

He nodded, hiding his curiosity, and headed towards his school. He waited until he was already inside the building before taking off his glasses and cap.

Taiga was used to this kind of traveling since he's been doing it for two months and six days already. At first, Aomine had to yell at him to do this and do that. Remind him to act normal and not stiff from time to time.

By lunch break, he was sitting at the rooftop with his teammates as they ate. Yes, he can cook, but he never had a time to prepare his bento, that's why he always bought bread from the cafeteria. One thing he can be proud of is that he never chose what kind of food he eats, as long as it's edible and big.

"What?! We don't have practice today?" He groaned.

"Kagami-kun, you really are a basketball idiot." Kuroko who was sitting beside him commented.

"But why?!" He asked in a desperate tone.

"Oi! Kagami! You have to rest your body once in a while. And why does it sounded like you just heard it for the first time today?" Hyuuga said angrily.

"W-well…." The redhead scratched the back of his head.

"Kagami-kun, let's just eat at Maji's." Kuroko said.

That almost tempted Taig but the image of Aomine with his calm and serious face really scares him.

"I can't Kuroko." He sighed. Being his best friend and partner, expect the smaller boy to know everything, well, not all the facts behind the story. "That old man will shave my head and tie me up from head to toe if I went home without him."

His partner looked at him with his usual stoic expression before nodding. "Okay, I guess we can just practice, or stay at the gym."

"What? What are you planning first years?!" Hyuuga heard them.

"N-nothing…sir! I mean captain!"

* * *

….

"So, remind me again why you two are here?" Hyuuga was holding a ball, sweat already formed in his face and some balls are scattered around.

"Hyuuga-kun we planned to practice too." Kuroko said. "Just like you."

"You're also here!" Taiga pointed out.

With a sigh, Hyuuga Junpei can't help but to smile. "You really are idiots."

"What?! You too!" Taiga shouted.

"What did you say? Want me to teach you the word RESPECT Kagami!" Their captain threatened.

"Uggh, n-no…d-dessu."

Taiga and Kuroko went to the locker room to change. It was already five in the evening since both of them helped stayed at the library to do their home works. Well, Kuroko does it and Taiga copied.

What Taiga didn't expect is to see his locker's lock destroyed. His face darkened, he had witnessed this kind of scenarios during grade school and middle school, and of course, movies. "Who the hell dared and try to bully me?"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko suddenly appeared beside him. Of course, this would've scared the shit out of him, but he was too mad about the thought of other people making fun of him.

He swiftly opened it with a loud bang. Inside, there was a brown bag. Both males cough at the smell: the smell of a rotten flesh. It almost made them throw up.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Taiga hissed.

The redhead reached the bag inside and dropped it on the floor. It was heavier than he thought. His mind told him to get the hell out of there and hide. Curiosity won and he decided to open it, leaning closer at the dirty bag with Kuroko who was also inquiring. The teens can't take the smell even though they had covered their noses.

He looked at his partner first. Kuroko was wearing a horrified expression, though, it was only his eyes that indicates it. They both saw that there are black spots that covered the lighter tone of the bag. Taiga withdrew his hands when he realized it was blood.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko trailed off as he made turned around and made some gagging noises.

Slowly, he opened the zipper and was welcomed by a stronger odor, boy it was ten times the smell of a dead rat, it even lingers even though he held his breath.

It was confirmed that what they smell is a scent of a nasty meat when fingers poked out at the small opened part of the bag. A moon shaped tattoo can be seen at the tip of the thumb, the nails are white and the skin is bluish-grey. Dried blood can also be spotted.

They haven't seen the whole thing, but they know it was real, real fingers of a human being. Both paling and struck on the spot, they can't look at other things but that. The sound of bouncing ball woke Taiga up.

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Kuroko in no more than a second, jumped to his side and grabbed his hands as if to hide behind it. Both of them were shaking and paralyzed. In that quick movement of the teal-head, his right foot moved the bag and the thing inside it was exposed. It was not just fingers, but the whole thing was harshly cut until elbow.

The smell was awful, they can't take it anymore. It made Taiga throw up, looking at his right he can see Kuroko doing the same. With another set of screams coming from them, they both run towards the door but stumbled with their captain who happen to heard them.

"What? What is going on?" Hyuuga touched his forehead that stung. "Oh my god! What is that smell?" He pushed between the two, neglecting their appearance.

He stopped, the moment the bag and the rotting flesh came into view. "What the hell is that?!" He asked, also horrified.

'What should I do?' Taiga asked. 'Call someone!'

Shaking in fear, he forced himself to grab his phone from his pocket and called Aomine. It's a good thing he's on the emergency list. 'Come on pick up!' After a few rings, he heard the answering machine. Scared, frustrated, and mad at the same time, he grabbed Kuroko and Hyuuga's arms roughly, planning to run away from that place.

"We need to get out of here!" He said in a not so manly way.

The two seemed to have woken up from their fear and was able to run with him. This time, he dialed Kise's number. Just like Aomine, there's no answer. "Fuck!"

"Almost there!" He reached for the door. He turned the knob and pulled it fast and hard but it didn't move. He did it again, still, it didn't move!

"What are you doing Bakagami!" Hyuuga shoved him off and tried it. Turning the knob from side to side, and kicking it almost in tears, the outcome was the same. "This is not funny!"

Kuroko pulled Taiga's sleeves and pointed at the window. It was the farthest escape route and they had to walk pass at the piece of corpse lying on the floor, but it was the only one remaining since the door was mystically locked from outside.

Clenching his fist, Taiga eyed the window and elbowed their desperate captain. "We need to get out of here, we'll use that!"

They heard a movement outside, a set of footsteps and loud laughter. Scanning his surroundings, the only possible thing he can use to block the door is a small table. Taiga was sure that whoever outside wanted to abduct him. He didn't dare to imagine what those demons will do to his friends.

Lowering down his tone he started to lift the not-so-heavy table to lump the door. 'We needed time to escape, the moment they realized that we're no longer desperately trying to open the door, they'll wait for a few moments and barge in.' "Kuroko, go there. Now." He whispered.

Kuroko understands it and headed to the window. The other two followed. Taiga's attention remained at the door, the hands in front of him, the foul odor, and his companions were forgotten. The enemies sensed their sudden silence.

"Maybe they passed out because of fear!" Another set of laughter.

"Really? You! Check what's going on inside!" Someone said.

Taiga groaned. "Kuroko! What's taking you so long?"

"Kagami-kun, it's a fix window." Kuroko almost cried.

"Fuck!" Hyuuga cursed. The slow opening of the door stopped their time. The three can even hear the fast beating of their hearts. Hyuuga bravely ran and jumped at the entrance, crushing the fingers of the intruder.

"Help!" The man shouted.

"Kagami! Kuroko! Break the window!" The redhead moved fast.s

Taiga was able to break it with his elbow thanks to adrenaline rush. "Captain!"

The door was slammed open. Three men entered, all of them wearing black mask and leather jackets. Taiga was able to push Kuroko up. In his horror, he saw one of them threw a punch at Hyuuga before dragging his head to the wall. He was left unconscious.

The small groan their captain made lifted him a bit. 'He's not dead! Thank god!'

Turning at the other three men, he knew that he needed to take care of them. "You pieces of shits!"

"Don't kill him!" One of them shouted. "Injure him, but don't kill him."

That very second, the redhead attacked them. 'My dad made sure I can protect myself.' He surged forward, grabbing the fist that was intended to land in his face and twisting it sideways earning a loud shriek of pain, as the first masked man cringed in agony and dropped to his knees, Taiga put his strength to his knee and hit the man's face in a loud thud. "One."

"What the-" The other man said but Taiga already moved his fast knuckles at his stomach and elbowed the back of his head. "Two."

"You little!" The man who knocked Hyuuga out pulled a gun in his pants and readied it. Taiga was able to get a hold of his wrist, prolonging him to fire, but he was strong. Taiga head-butted him, the redhead earned a kick in his thigh in response.

He forced himself to stand straight and twist the man's head, but before that, the trigger was pulled. The man dropped from his feet as the tiger was able to push hard his head in the wall. "Three!"

'The door!' He half dragged and half carried Hyuuga away from that room.

"Kuroko!" He called at his partner who was running towards them from the gym's entrance. "Help, captain was unconscious."

"I already contacted the authorities." He positioned himself at Hyuuga's left arm, Taiga on the right. "I heard a gunshut, Kagami-kun was anyone dead?" Horror was in his tone.

Taiga managed to shook his head, "No, they were just unconscious."

Kuroko was able to sigh. "I'm glad-" He felt Hyuuga's weighed more, he almost drop him. The smaller man stopped his tracks when he look at his left and saw Taiga's pale face.

He fainted forward. "Kagami-kun!" Blood was gushing out of his upper right arm. Kuroko didn't see it first because their uniform is black. The teal-head settled Hyuuga in the floor besides his partner, as he tried to cover his gunshot wound with his coat, applying pressure. "Kagami-kun hang-on! Please!" He searched for his phone frantically and dialed an emergency number, AGAIN.

A sound came from Taiga's pocket. 'His phone!'

"Errr, they got me." He said weakly and panting. "Answer…"

The redhead was breathing deeply and harshly, his hands were turning cold, he's desperate to stay conscious, Kuroko was whispering words beside him. He caught his light's cellphone and answered it.

"Taiga? Sorry I have a meetin. I'm headi-"

"HELP!" Kuroko cried. "P-please help us! Kagami-kun! He w-was!"

"Fuck! Kise, Midorima come with me! Murasakibara, call Atsushi, he's heading right!" Aomine said. "Where is he?"

"A-at the school g-gym." Kuroko's voice was almost a whisper.

* * *

….

After ten minutes, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima arrived.

Those ten minutes, for the teal-head, lasted forever. It was the scariest, most heart-breaking and hopeless ten minutes he had felt in his life, his senpai was lying unconscious and his best friend's life was draining as the clock runs.

"Taiga!" Aomine kneeled beside his head. "Stay awake, don't you dare die kid!" His voice was pleading.

"Don't move him… I'll perform first aid as of now, stop the bleeding." Midorima worked beside him.

"Where are those demons?" In a very serious and menacing voice, Kise asked Kuroko. He pointed the locker room with a shaking hand. "Don't worry, Midorimacchi is one of the greatest doctor I've ever known." He patted the boy's head. Kuroko was able to let out another sigh.

"They're knocked down. Kagami-kun fought with them." Kuroko cried silently.

"Kise, don't kill those suckers." Aomine warned. "When they woke up, I'll make sure they'll wish they're dead." Aomine ruffled Taiga's hair, his other hand checked Hyuuga's pulse on his neck.

"I know, Aominecchi." Kise answered.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows,**

**(づ￣ ****³￣****)づ ****, and yeah, I'm new here, and I started writing just a month ago, and English is not my native tongue, sorry in advance about the errors. I'm learning and improving (hopefully), compared to my other stories. And hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**WARNING: Ooc/unedited/boyxboy, (so if you don't like, then don't read ;) )**

* * *

….

The first thing Aomine did after making sure that Taiga's life was no longer in danger and is sleeping soundly at Midorima's house now was breaking the noses of the suspects, who are currently hidden under the basement. He, accidentally, knock all of them unconscious with just a punch in the face.

"Daiki, calm down." Akashi reminded him. "The only thing they told us was that they were just trying to scare Taiga."

"Calm down?! How can I do that?!" Aomine shouted, not caring about Akashi's murderous glance. "If you just let me off when I asked you…. you know I told you that I felt something will happen, and something bad DID happen!"

Aomine kicked one of the unconscious men. "Wake up you fucking asshole!"

The man groaned in response, too weak to talk or even open his eyes. Aomine really hit his face hard.

Akashi sighed. "I'll go check Taiga upstairs." When he's at the stairs he reminded Aomine again. "Don't kill them. We need those trashes to speak. After you're calm enough, I want you to stay beside Taiga, the boy must be scared. Don't blame yourself."

Aomine went back at his ranting, cursing, and kicking.

"Assholes!"

"You just dug your own graves!"

"Demons!"

"He's just a kid you morons!"

_The truth is that was a first time for him. He was one of those who excelled in his batch at the Military Academy he attended for his middle and high school. He was used to this kind of situation. He had seen enough dead and wounded people to feel numb and unfazed. He had witnessed killings. _

_Seeing Kagami Taiga lying there, barely keeping up, bloody, and beaten, he had to gather his strength to stop himself from slaughtering the ones responsible for that. _

_"Set aside your emotions. Do the rational thing. Think ten times in advance before taking action." He reminded himself._

_ He knows how to kill and who to kill. After high school, he chose the police force since he has his own beliefs in society. The society is cruel, lawless, and deadly but this is our home. One wrong move and you're dead. The police forces are closer to the civilians, one thing he noticed. 'If I stay in the army, I'll be handling the affairs of the state beyond its borders.' _

_ Years passed and he got bored in his job. 'I thought I'd be dealing with domestic crimes every now and then.' Thank god Akashi invited him to the intelligence force from time to time, but sometimes he just shrugged and sometimes he helped at some cases, after that, he'll wore his uniform again. He's proud of it, there's no doubt about that._

_ But when he found out that he had to surrender his badge and gun in order to babysit a high school boy, come to think of it, someone who has the physical ability to protect himself, he had hated Akashi. _

_ "What about Midorima?" He argued._

_ "Midorima needs to gather more experience in the fields of medicine. And we need him to heal us if we're wounded. What will happen if he was the one injured because the enemy targeted him first?"_

_ "So it's okay for me to be targeted first?"_

_ "I believe in your ability Daiki."_

_ "Murasakibara?"_

_ "I need Atsushi to run the errands of investigations; we have piles of cases we need to solve." Akashi said. "Unless, you want to handle some paper works."_

_ "Kise?" Aomine groaned._

_ "Hmmmn, Ryouta is okay actually."_

_ "See? He even volunteered himself a while ago!"_

_ "But Daiki, let me remind you that you were the one who handled the street-fight case of the lad. I know that it would be best if you put him in custody so that he won't suspect anything."_

_ "Kise can-"_

_ "Ryouta will back you up. I'll make sure of that. No. I will back you up." _

_ "Why? He's just a rich kid?" _

_ "Let me remind you Aomine Daiki that, years ago, you took your oath that you will protect the civilians. And Kagami Taiga is a civilian in this country. Come to think of it, his dad owned one of the biggest hotel chains in the world."_

_ "So, you just want to protect the future CEO…"_

_ "What I'm saying here Daiki, is that his dad has the capacity of great influence and wealth. That's why he never introduced his son to the public, not yet anyway. Think, what will take place if a crime group happens to kidnap Taiga."_

_ Aomine knew the answer but he still doesn't want to accept his task._

_ "You're right Daiki. Once they got hold of Taiga, I'm sure that they'll use him for blackmail. It will be easier for them to spread crime all over the world if they have free and easy access to these hotels. They can use it as headquarters for drug transactions, human trafficking, illegal transactions of firearms, prostitution, and worst, they can spread their influence around in just a short amount of time." And that's that._

_ Slowly, as days passed, he began to realize that he's enjoying his days with the kid. He ate homemade dinners, he watched basketball or action movies with a company, he argues with the lad if he's bored, and lately, he played basketball again. Now, he was very fond of Taiga._

_ 'An overprotective father.' He described himself. 'Really, I think it's an overprotective secret lover.' His mind countered. 'No of course not!' He tried to calm himself. 'But you just dreamed about him, think of him when you, ugh, you know.' _

When he was sure he can face Taiga again, he headed upstairs at Midorima's guest room.

Kise and Midorima were leaning at the couch while Akashi was talking to Taiga. Taiga's friend, the one with the teal colored hair, was sleeping at the other bed beside the window. "Their captain was sent to the hospital since his parents went frantic about it while Kuroko's parents are on business trip." Midorima explained a while ago.

He saw Taiga smiled at him warmly when he entered the room. Taiga's smile that comforted him and made his heart skip a bit everytime. Aomine decided that he'll talk to him later after Akashi was through.

"You know," The bluenette said and sat beside Kise. "That was a first time."

"Aominecchi, what do you mean-ssu?" Kise looked like he's going to doze off.

"Why did we have a meeting? All of us together." Aomine asked. "It's a good thing it's minutes away from Seirin or else, we might be too late." He almost whispered.

Midorima cleared his throat. "That's not true. Akashi assigned someone to back him up. You know Hasagawa, your proxy." The green-head fixed his glasses. "Murasakibara is taking care about some matters."

"I'm just glad-ssu. The little tiger is safe." Kise smiled weakly. "I really can't rest unless he open his eyes and talk to me again." He pouted.

"Hmmm! You do not take my ability for an amateur Kise." Midorima said.

Aomine sighed again. "So what happened to Hasagawa? Mind if I break his jaw for once?"

Midorima and Kise looked away.

"Hasagawa, with three of Akashicchi's men-ssu… were found at the dump site." Kise leaned his back at the couch and closed his eyes. "Throats were slit."

The bluenette paled. "W-what about the school? The people?"

Midorima stands up and he headed to Akashi and Taiga.

"Well?" Aomine asked again.

"Akashicchi ordered us to take the little tiger with Midorimacchi right? Murasakibaracchi reported a while ago that they found three teachers in one of the stock room, they're all tied up and unconscious. The school guard was beaten up and was lying on the school field, and another five students tied up in one of the nearest rooms in the gym."

"No one's dead?"

Kise shook his head. "Except our people. I think this yakuza had this code that they won't kill those who were not involved with them."

"Ryouta, Daiki, look after Taiga while I'm gone." Akashi said as he approached. Both men nodded. "Shintarou, come with me. I'll make sure that all of them-" And Akashi and Midorima who happened to swiftly walk behind him closed the door.

Aomine smirked. "That's what I call a demon."

"Hey little tiger!" Kise almost run to Taiga's side and patted his head lightly. "I'm so sorry-suu." He cried.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm okay anyway." Taiga smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Aomine approached. He didn't have to ask, Taiga's appearance was enough to answer his question.

His upper body was covered in bandages. His right arm had a sling to prevent it from moving and causing his gun wound to open again. His lips are bruised and cut. His upper cheeks have a few scratches. Aomine can also see that behind the lad's warm smile, he's scared and traumatized.

"Except for the body pain, I'm okay." He said weakly. "That was-"

Aomine hugged him lightly. His hands continuously pat his back while avoiding the injury. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, he gave the redhead a peck at his temple before letting go.

"Whoah! Stop it-ssu!" Kise protested. "Me too!" He gave Taiga a kiss in the cheeks.

"Move Kise." Aomine growled.

"Don't want to."

" .Move!"

"What if I don't want to-ssu."

"Wait just a minute." Taiga tried to scream but it was painful for him. "Don't tell me you'll beat each other up again. This time, let me remind you, I can't stop you." He pointed his free hand like a reprimanding mother.

"But Aominecchi is so annoying-ssu!" Kise pouted.

Aomine clenched his fist. "What did you say?"

"Hmph! Shut up-ssu! I want to talk to the little tiger, go check Kurokocchi there."

"The small guy is resting dumbass, give him a break."

"Then go somewhere and eat-ssu!"

"I don't want to leave him anymore! That's not gonna happen!" Aomine hissed.

"Please-ssu." Kise rolled his eyes. "It's not like you love the little tiger or some-"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I do." Aomine smirked.

When Kise's eyes widened, the bluenette realized what he just said. "Ohohoho, so Aominecchi love," he cupped Taiga's face at his palms and leaned closer. "Love the little tiger-ssu." He kissed Taiga on the lips. The redhead didn't react in time.

"Kise…." Aomine said in a very calm tone.

Taiga, being Taiga, thought that Aomine hated what Kise said. He knew they've never been in a good relationship with him for the past months. "Oi Kise, stop it." He covered his mouth, blushing fast. "Aomine meant it like a brother or something, so don't make him mad. He's scary when he's mad." He avoided eye contact.

"Ugh little tiger, you said like a brother-ssu?" Kise blinked.

Taiga nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Aomine, I know you hated being associated with me, and Kise's taunting you that you love me… just don't get mad, I mean you're scarier than the man who attacked us."

"What?!" Aomine said in disbelief. "Wha- what- h-huh?"

"Stupid." Taiga blushed harder and hid his face behind his free hands. "It's getting late, let me sleep. And both of you needed to sleep too, you look horrible by the way."

"Says the guy who have bruises and wound all over his body." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"But I don't want to leave you too-ssu!" Kise protested.

"Well, go sleep in the couch." Taiga waved his free hand.

"But-"

"Aomine, Kise…" Taiga sighed. "If you blame yourself and get depress for the rest of your lives, I'll hate you forever. And when I'm the CEO, I'll hunt you two down and make you may slaves!"

Both men laughed at that.

"Okay-ssu!" Pffft. "But I like that idea." Kise earned another deadly stare from the bluenette but he ignored it. Pffft.

"Well kid, I'll sleep in that couch; call me when you need something, this time, I promise, I'll answer." As always, Aomine ruffled his red locks before going to bed. "G'night."

"Well, I'll go get a futon and lay it down here-ssu! Good night little tiger." Kise leaned for another kiss on the cheeks but his face met Aomine's palm pushing him away from Taiga.

"Don't think about it Kise." And lowering his tone he added, "I will never forget what you did a while ago."

"My my, angry Aominecchi sure is scary." He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

Taiga chuckled. "Goodnight… Oh wait, I talked to Akashi, and he kinda explains to me things. And I asked him to keep it a secret from dad. He said when things go bad, he had to but now he said he'll handle the media and stuffs. So please, don't mention it to my old man."

"In one condition." Aomine grinned.

"Okay… What?" Taiga asked.

"You'll owe me one."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I don't know yet, I'll ask something in the future."

Taiga nodded immediately without thinking about the consequences. Kise sensed Aomine's plan and giggled.

"Well, I'll ask-ssu," he winked at Taiga, "when you're healed."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a date!" Kise clapped his hands.

"What?! I don't want to!" Taiga protested.

"Kise-" Aomine warned.

"Well-ssu, I guess I have to call Mr. Kagami." He searched for his phone in his pocket slowly, smiling wickedly at Taiga.

"Okay okay! Just! Just don't tell my old man about this!"

"That's a deal-ssu!" And the blonde hurried to the door. "I'll go get a futon. Aominecchi, good night-ssu."

Aomine, raging in anger, stomped and walk to the couch. He did not dare to look at the lad right now. "Asshole." He said.

Taiga, confused and tired, fell asleep as soon as Kise came back with his futon, pillow, and blanket and turned off the lights.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I really really love you all and thank you for taking your time, I always read all reviews every time my mind doesn't want to think, all of it really gave me the encouragement to keep up. I appreciate all of it. So here's another thank you! (Though I don't answer directly, don't think I ignore you, all your encouragements are so sweet :D ).**

**And here's another chapter (Before the climax I think, just a bit of happiness before things happen) ! Hope you enjoy this one again :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Warning: mxm/Ooc/Unedited: grammatical errors/**

* * *

….

It has been two weeks since the incident in Seirin's gym. Everything's back to normal, but Kagami Taiga is not part of that everything. He was forced to quit school, that means no basketball for the moment, and yes, he had put some of his friends in danger as well. He's really fucked up. Yesterday, for the meantime, he had said good bye to his best friend Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko bowed. "Thank you."

"Idiot, don't thank me—"

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." He forced a smile.

Taiga asked his dad to take good care of Kuroko's family the moment his dad contacted him after knowing what happened. After an hour of their phone call conversation, Kuroko's dad was called by his boss, a high paying job was offered to him in America. That was the least he can do to his partner after involving him in his own problem.

"Kagami-kun, please take good care of yourself." Kuroko managed a smile.

"Kuroko I'm sorry."

"Dad's a business consultant. But he was one of those who were always taken for granted. Thanks to Kagami-kun, mom doesn't have to work anymore, or dad doesn't have to be abused or discriminated overseas."

Taiga raised his eyebrow. "But your family is going overseas."

"Yes, but we'll be together. And I know that your dad is an honorable man Kagami-kun."

"He is, take good care of yourself in America okay?"

His shadow nodded.

Of course, even though he asked Akashi to keep the incident secret from his dad, he knew that sooner or later he'll find out, that's just how powerful he is.

"Taiga, stop being so stubborn and listen to me." His old man's tone was full of worry.

"Dad I can't! I mean, if you don't want to tell me the truth behind mom I won't—"

"She's gone Taiga! How many times do I have to remind you this?"

"She's not dad! And I know that you know that!" The redhead shouted. "I just saw her…"

"What?!"

"Yes dad, I saw her before—"

"When?" His dad sighed. "No Taiga, you're hallucinating."

"Dad plea—"

"Look around you young man, how many people had been injured, dead, or even traumatized because of you?"

"…" Taiga was speechless.

"Son, the world is not revolving around you. How about your friends?" His dad asked.

It took him a while before answering, "Dad, just this time, please trust me. And I have a favor to ask."

There was a long silence between them before Mr. Kagami managed to speak again.

"Okay, anything beyond my power, but if you're asking for a favor, I need you to comply on the things I want."

"But—"

"Is that a deal?"

"W-well, I guess I have no choice… what do you want me to do dad?"

"Hey, you're supposed to tell me what you want first." His dad chuckled.

"Ugh, I don't want to." Taiga smiled.

"You're sly as always. Taiga, I want you to go back here. That's all, and I'll grant you a wish as long as it's beyond my power."

"Two months, give me two months dad."

"Is that the favor you're asking?"

"No, it's not yet—"

"You're asking for two favors then. Then I want you to do another thing besides going back here, but tell me what you want first."

"Dad, you know about my friend Kuroko Tetsuya right?"

"Is he the kid who was with you, when you were almost kidnapped?" His dad asked.

"Yes, and there's also Hyuuga senpai. Well, dad, I think both of them are in danger. Can you do anything about that?"

"Well…" His dad started.

"Akashi-kun said that the enemy didn't mind them, that they're only interested in me but…"

"I understand son. Leave them to me."

"Thanks dad! I love you!" He grinned.

"You only say that when you want something. Anyway, they're the people who saved my son, they deserve my gratitude." His dad chuckled again. "I'll make sure that they, including their family, will always be safe as long as I live."

The redhead felt lighter after that. They won't be in any harm.

"So, dad what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I'll give you one more month, take it or you'll leave tomorrow." His dad waited.

"One month is cool." Taiga had no other options anyway.

"Taiga, I want you safe okay? Stay out of trouble. And after that one month, I want you to look at yourself as my son."

"Huh? I always know that old man!" Now, it was the lad's turn to chuckle.

"No, you never saw yourself as the son of a businessman Taiga. What I mean was, look at your own self as my only heir. I want you to stop being so self-centered. There are hundreds of thousands around the world who live because of me, because of the job I gave them. If I make a single mistake, I might destroy their lives, their families. This will be your responsibility five or ten years from now son. I know I'm not being fair Taiga, but please, we're not given the chance to be successful without returning something in return."

"I u-understand."

"Good, and don't forget to be grateful to those who are helping you."

Taiga paled. He knew he'll inherit his dad's fortune. But he never thought about the responsibility that awaits him.

"Son, the moment you're here, I want to teach you one thing that you need to learn."

"Okay, what's that?" He asked.

"You really don't listen, Taiga." His dad said. "Wait until you're here."

"Okay thanks."

"I'm hanging up now, take care son."

* * *

….

And that's that. He had spent four more days from recovering and yesterday went to see Kuroko and his family. Now, he's on a date.

"I think I have to learn how to think before I talk." He said to himself while waiting for Kise to show up. They're on one of Akashi's private resort. "Am I still in Japan?" He looked around, it's clear that where he is right now is an island, he had circled the area for the nth time since he'd been here, and the only thing he saw is a small port, a black sand beach, a small jungle behind Akashi's modern villa.

Taiga's reason for staying another month is not because he wanted to know what's going on with his mother. That was his reason before, but now, he just wanted to spend his time with that bluenette-arrogant-pervert-not-caring police, if he's mature and powerful enough, he can solve his life's mystery anyway.

"And what kind of date is this?" He laughed. He had spent his time with the other five men in this island, "Where the hell are we going, are we going to just stare at the sunset while eating?" He was soaking his feet on the beach and walk while scanning his surroundings since Kise insisted that he wanted to have dinner with him while watching the sun.

"I feel like I want to throw up." Taiga knew this scene is kind of romantic, but he can't imagine himself doing this with the blonde. "He's like a brother."

Taiga picked up a shell. "If it was him." The redhead was referring to Aomine Daiki, and thinking that they're dating made him blush. "What the hell are you thinking idiot, that guy's straight for Pete's sake!" He cursed himself more.

"Care to explain why're you blushing kid?" A deep voice caught his attention and to his surprise, he jumped and splashed some salt water in his pants up to his shirt.

"A-a…Aomine!" He didn't move. "What are you doing here?"

"Proxy." Aomine moved towards him. "Why are you blushing?" Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not! And besides that," Taiga gulped, "what do you mean proxy?"

"Kise won't make it. He ate something, now he's locking himself inside the toilet." He stopped walking when they were only a few feet apart. "Disappointed that it won't be your favorite blonde who'll join you here?"

"What are you talking about asshole?" Taiga gritted his teeth. "If you're so bored and annoyed about this whole situation, then let's go back inside."

….

The fact that he was faced to face with a blushing Kagami Taiga made his insides boil. 'Is he blushing while thinking about him and Kise spending some alone time together?' Since he was already known as an asshole, Aomine managed to cover his tone and face with annoyance and boredom.

The redhead suggested that they'll just have to go back inside, Aomine, for a split second, had seen pain and disappointment at the crimson eyes, though it vanished quickly. As quickly as the redhead can, he pivoted and half-run away.

But before Taiga reach the gates of the villa, he managed to grab the lad's arm. "Whoa there, relax."

"What do you mean?" Taiga looked down.

"Well, let's sit over there." Aomine pointed at blanket that was prepared for their so called date. He dragged the redhead towards it.

"I don't really get it." Taiga sulked. "You just look so fucking annoyed and I'm offering you an escape, now you wanted to—"

"It'll be a waste." He sat beside him. 'Too close! Nah, screw it.'

"Asshole." Taiga groaned.

"Spoiled brat." Aomine countered.

"Stupid." The redhead retorted again.

"Idiot." Aomine raised his eyebrow and chuckled. 'Yeah, I'll miss this.'

He patted the redhead's head, 'I'll miss your grumpy face, your bipolar attitude, your annoying grin, your innocence, your cooking, your presence…' he leaned closer and gave Taiga a light peck in his forehead. "Man, I'll miss you."

"W-what?!" Taiga looked away and hide his red face. "What are you saying all of a sudden Ahomine?!" He grabbed a fistful of sand and throw it, "I-I'll miss you too stupid ganguro." He whispered.

"Really?" Aomine grinned. "Well, anyway, at least I'll have my life back and you don't have to worry about your own safety." He lay down, trying to hide his heating face. "That's enough reason to be happy."

"Aomine…Daiki?"

"Hmmmn?—"

It was fast, not more than five seconds. But Aomine's world stopped and he felt like that lasted forever. What happened? He closed his eyes when Taiga said his given name and smiled. Then he felt warm and soft lips brushed his. He opened his eyes immediately.

Taiga kissed him!

"Uhm—" He can't find the right words to say.

"Don't talk about it Aho! I'll get embarrass." The redhead shouted.

Aomine sat up again. He felt the other man distanced himself. 'That's brave kid.' He chuckled. "You know, I thought you hated me."

"I don't." Taiga said calmly. "I just, it-"

"Well? Don't tell me you bite your tongue just now?"

"I don't even have enough time anyway." Taiga took a deep breath. "I might as well not regret it. Aomine I like you."

"… Ahm—" Taiga covered Aomine's lips with his fingers.

"Don't talk, let me say this first."

The bluenette nodded.

"I like you—"

Aomine managed to take off Taiga's hand. "Wait, you like me the way you like Kise too right?" He needed to know this.

"Huh? What— errr." Taiga slapped Aomine's head. "Let me talk! Damn it."

"That hurts idiot! Mind your manners kid!"

"Listen you stupid ganguro! I like you, like you. I know it's not the way I felt towards Kise. Kise's like an older brother, you see I always like to have an older brother. Anyway, you happened to be always there, like dad."

"Hold it right there kid!" Aomine shook Taiga's shoulders. "How come Kise became the older brother and me your father?"

"Huh? Oh haha." He blushed. "Well, shut up for a few minutes… Since I'm going away, I just want to tell you these things, I hate you before. You choose your foods, you laze up all day, you didn't care, and you just sat in your couch reading porn! But it changed. You played basketball with me. And that was that. You just invaded my head after that."

"Is that a confession?" Aomine looked at the sunset.

"I think so… well I never felt this way before—"

"You're just sixteen. In less than a month, you'll be going back in America."

"Wait—"

"No Taiga, now, let me speak up. After that, I'll let you decide."

"Okay."

Aomine kept on looking at the ocean. "A lot of things can happen within a day. And I'm telling you this, because it's too risky. You're a man, I am a man. In fact, you'll be someone so important years from now. And here I am, just an ordinary cop, the gap between us is big kid. Maybe, when you're there, you'll realize that what you feel towards me is mere admiration."

"I don't think that's the case."

"You're world and my world is different. And don't forget the fact about our age!"

Taiga laughed. "So the brave Aomine Daiki is afraid of a sixteen year old kid who just confessed to him."

"Taiga, I'm trying to be reasonable here."

"Don't you like me?"

"…"

"Am I not that good? Is it because I scream like a girl, at least that's what you said, or maybe because I have low grades…"

"You're a man—"

"Oh so that's it. You're feeling disgusted." Taiga bitterly said.

"I'm doing this for you! I am trying to talk you out of this even if it means I won't be seeing you anymore Taiga. Even if I have to let go of my own happiness, and that's because I'm trying to protect you!"

"I can protect myself!"

"No you can't! Not if society turns its back on you. I want you to be the man you wanted to be. And you can't be that man if you're tied up with me."

"Don't you like me?" Taiga asked again.

"No, I don't like you Taiga."

"…" Taiga stood up weakly. "Well, if that's the case the—"

"I don't like you, I don't like you because I love you."

The redhead lost his ability to talk. He was looking down at Aomine who was staring up at him. He managed to smile though.

"Are you serious?" He whispered but he can't hide his grin.

Aomine nodded.

"A-are we dating now?" Taiga almost shouted in delight. "I mean—"

"Is that what you want?" Aomine shook his head and smiled too.

"No." Taiga said.

"Now I don't get it." Aomine rolled his eyes as Taiga offered his hand.

"Let's walk at the shore." The redhead said. "I have something to tell you Ahomine."

They started walking slowly, the waves are cold as it touched their feet like the air that brushes their cheeks. It's already dark but they didn't care.

"Aomine… Daiki… Few weeks from now, you'll be out of my sight."

"That's why I'm trying to talk you out of your stupidity kid."

"Well, do you want to go there with me? I mean I can ask my dad—"

"Taiga, I have my own duties. I can't leave it now, I'm not sorry for being selfish."

"Can I be selfish too?"

"Why?"Aomine asked curiously.

"Dad asked me to look at myself as the future owner of his hotel chains. So I know I'll be dealing about duties and responsibilities soon. I might change too. But I know this," Taiga pointed his heart, "It won't change."

"That's cheezy." Aomine smirked.

"Shut up! Well, will you, uhhm, ugh—"

"What?"

"M-marry m-me?!" He said, "Oh no, that wasn't supposed to sound like I'm shouting damn!"

"Ugh, I guess." The bluenette shrugged.

"You promise?!" He grinned.

"Yeah well whatever, but I won't hold on to it, since you might find someone else."

"Don't look so bored old man." Taiga sulked. "I'm being serious here!"

Aomine laughed. "Well, whatever." And he walks towards the villa.

"I won't be your boyfriend yet. When I go back, you need to promise me that you'll wait for me okay?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Hey! Well, if I'm powerful enough like dad or Akashi, I'll be able to get you back anyway."

That made Aomine laughed so hard that he had to hold his tummy. "That was so self-centered of you.

"I'll be a great man. A man my dad can be proud of. And when that day comes, I'll ask you again that question. At least by that time, I can stand up beside you and not doubt myself. I'll be a man you can brag in this world."

"Spoiled brat." Aomine groaned. "I'm not so much looking forward to it."

"But there'll be lots of maths, sciences, and literatures to take." Taiga paled.

When they were already at the front door, Aomine had managed to hold Taiga's face between his palms. Slowly closing the gap between them, Taiga swiftly closed his eyes.

"Yes, well, now I'm looking forward to it." Aomine whispered.

Their lips were a few centimeters close when the door suddenly burst open.

"AOMINECCHI!" Taiga and Aomine jolted away from each other.

"Your timing is really great Kise." The bluenette smirked.

"I'll kill you-ssu!" Kise grabbed Aomine's front shirt.

Taiga, who was used to this kind of scene, always separating the two when they're playfully fighting, shivered from the looks of Kise right now. The blonde's cheerfulness was replaced by deep anger.

"K-kise calm down." Taiga hugged him from behind.

"Little tiger move away, I'm going to teach that ugly ganguro a lesson he won't forget-ssu."

"Hands off Taiga." Aomine said. The redhead didn't move, instead he tightened his grip on Kise's trunk.

"What did that bastard do to you?" He asked Kise.

"He-he poisoned my food-ssu!" Kise pouted and cried at the redhead's chest when he loosened his grip. "Little tiger, that man almost killed me!"

"Oi bastard! And I was just saying how great you are a while ago! I take everything back! EVERYTHING!" Taiga patted the blonde's head.

"Tch! He just spent his afternoon in the toilet." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, that's punishment because he kissed you before."

"Aominecchi! You'll pay for this-ssu!"

Taiga became Aomine's shield as he used him every time Kise throw a punch. Not long after that, a certain redhead received a black eye, a broken antic vase was scattered on the marble floor, a hysterical Murasakibara, a shocked Midorima, a laughing Kise, a very angry Akashi, and a crying Aomine, can be seen inside the villa.

"Daiki, you'll spend your night outside. And of course, you'll pay for the vase that you destroyed."

"But Kise—"

"That's because you put something in Ryouta's food."

"Well yeah but—"

"You want to defy me Daiki."

"No…sir."

* * *

XOXO

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I tried to write, I mean I have four different scenarios saved here in my laptop, but I don't like the others so I waited for the right time, of course that's when there are tons of school works to do and I'm pretty much stressed up, before writing, it always help. Like I said, I need a chapter, a happy one, before the climax. And sorry about the bad grammar. :D**


End file.
